This disclosure relates generally to the field of transaction processing, and more specifically to the coordination of transaction processing in a hybrid Enterprise Information System (EIS) environment.
As application servers continue to develop, there is an increasing need to integrate Java® EE (Enterprise Edition) based applications and servers with non-Java® based applications and servers. In such situations, customers who are considering modernization or extension of traditional non-Java based applications often utilize the option of re-hosting the non-Java based application within a Java EE based application server using a Java Virtual Machine (JVM) environment. This propels the adaptation of new technologies for these non-Java applications by leveraging the features provided by the modern Java EE application server environment.
For customers who are considering modernization or extension of their systems and traditional non-Java based applications, an option of re-hosting them within Java EE application servers, based upon a JVM environment, is often available. However, such an approach becomes more complex and increasingly difficult in a cloud computing environment. Cloud computing architectures involving heterogeneous middleware environments such as a Java EE application server and traditional non-Java based application servers will have requirements for global transaction support, security, and other enterprise features across the Java and non-Java application environments. Because of the distributed nature of a global transaction, and the number of participants being involved, coordination in a global transaction can lead to significant complexities in a cloud computing environment. In addition, latency can be greatly impacted due to the many steps involved in coordination of different Enterprise Information Systems and database resources.